An electric vehicle includes a power converter that converts power of a DC power source into power that drives a drive motor. A power converter is often mounted in a front compartment of a vehicle. A power converter includes a plurality of voltage converter circuits connected in parallel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-33934). The voltage converter circuits are of a chopper type, and each of the voltage converter circuits includes a reactor. Since the reactor has a large heating value, the load (heating value) of each reactor can be reduced by the parallel connection of the plurality of voltages converter circuits. Further, for example, United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2014/0175867 discloses a technology for fixing a power converter onto a transmission and containing only a reactor into a body of the transmission. The reactor is cooled together with a gear by refrigerant contained in the transmission.